Frozen Tears
Frozen Tears is a harmful move for Ice Manipulators that costs 80% of energy. Effect The user starts to cry. 7 seconds later, a sudden, small stream of long, icicle spears falls from the sky directly towards an opponent. It's very fast and tough to avoid. This can kill an opponent if they're hit with these spears. Alternatively, if there are multiple enemies around the user, Frozen Tears can be turned into a move that sends down several pillars of blue mist to up to 10 nearby people of the user's choice, who selects them by quickly looking at them. The focusing takes only 3 seconds then, but these pillars can be dodged, too. These pillars of mist completely freeze the opponents, as opposed to Mist of Depression, which only makes it very tough to move. This lasts for no more than 15 seconds, allowing the user to either attack them or get away. There must be at least two nearby enemies for this form of Frozen Tears to be used and it only allows for ONE person to be killed after they're frozen; after one death, the 80% of energy is taken away and others are immediately able to move. Frozen Tears can be used 3 times in a 3-minute time limit before energy is lost. * For the single-person form, if the first stream of spears misses the opponent, 40% of energy is lost if the user does nothing else in that 3 minutes. If the second strike misses, that's 60% lost. If the third strike misses, the entire 80% is lost. Anytime the target is directly hit, 80% is lost. If the target only gets hit with a small amount of the spears and it's non-fatal, it counts as a miss, but the user can't attack that same target with another stream in this 3-minute limit. * For the multiple-people version, if a pillar of mist hits at least one person, but the user does nothing to that person/people, only 40% is lost. If the user attacks that person/people while they're frozen without killing them, 60% is lost. Missing is the same as the single-person version. 80% is lost anytime the user kills a person after they're frozen by the mist. * For each of the 3 uses of Frozen Tears, the user can switch between the single-person and multiple-people forms. If the user is interrupted before the 7 seconds are up, Frozen Tears fails and only 20% of energy is taken from the user, instead of the 80%. Frozen Tears is much faster and stronger if the user is genuinely crying from sadness. In addition, the charge time will be reduced to 4 seconds for the single-person form and 1 second for the multiple-people form. See Next (In Order): * Hell Freezes Over See Also: Abilities * Acclimatization Moves * Black Winter * Mist of Depression * Cold Showers General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves Category:Harmful Moves Category:Moves with More than One Version